


Gone

by ForeverFullofLight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x23, Coda, I am emotionally devastated by this episode, Lots of Angst, M/M, So I wrote this to make it worst, Tragedy, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverFullofLight/pseuds/ForeverFullofLight
Summary: "Cas doesn't wake up, no matter how hard Dean prays to Heaven and Hell, to anyone who could listen, to bring him back."





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> So, like all of you I am now devastated because of 12x23. I can't believe it actually happened. And now 5 months before the next season... I need a support group, so if you wanna talk, I'm here!   
> Warning: spoilers for the Supernatural season finale. Prepare the tissues.

Cas doesn't wake up, no matter how hard Dean prays to Heaven and Hell, to anyone who could listen, to bring him back.   
On his knees, he just stares at the lifeless body in front of him. His body aches, his heart is broken. He is petrified, right there, on the ground of dust and sand, because he can't see the rise and fall of Cas' chest when he is supposed to be breathing. His body is completely still, cold, beautiful. 

Dean's face is blank, he simply feels empty. It- his breath catches in his throat. It was never supposed to be that way, they were gonna be back to the Bunker with Mary, and oh god, no, their mom's gone too, and... they were just supposed to be happy. 

But instead he's here, the cold night sending shivers down his spine, his hands shaking, his soul shattered.   
He whispers, barely hearing himself talking.

"Cas..."

He feels one tear streaming down his cheek. Two, three, and suddenly he feels the grief burning his heart, the pain breaking through his entire body. It's torture. Worst than everything he has been through in Hell or Purgatory, it's feels like he's never gonna be able to survive this and he just wants to die, he just wants the pain to stop. It's slowly killing him, when he realizes he never said it back. Dean sees that day in that barn again, hears Cas say what he thinks is his last goodbye. "I love you", he said back then. And Dean whispers the same words in the darkness hoping that, wherever he is, Castiel will hear him. 

"I love you. Come back to me Cas, please, come back."

But there is no answer.


End file.
